


under cover

by tehdirtiestsock (thatotherperv)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Blankets, Extremely Underage, F/M, Female Jensen, Fondling, Loss of Virginity, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Unwanted Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/tehdirtiestsock
Summary: in response tothis prompt, which asked for college-aged Jared cuddling/fondling his little sister under blankets while watching a movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> original A/N: consensual-ish with some doubts and nerves, although given that girl!Jensen's 12 and Jared is 19, you could argue there's no consent possible whatsoever. angst. schmoop. creepy/sweet incest. ymmv on so very many levels. 
> 
> archiving A/N: I ran across this on my hard drive the other day, went to post it bc I thought I had never posted it before, then realized I *had* on lj, but never imported it here. which seemed like a shame. sorry to anyone who subscribes and was hoping for brand-new fic. 
> 
> originally posted [here](http://tehdirtiestsock.livejournal.com/14161.html)

Jensen isn't a total freak – it's not like she has a crush on her brother. Or, it's not like she wants to. She knows he's a dork and a total jerkface sometimes, and she still remembers that time he was twelve and peed the bed (which, hello, how even – Jensen is twelve now and she can control her blader just fine, thanks).

It's just her body. Her stupid body that's started to recognize recently that Jared is as good-looking as anybody in a magazine and that he's built like a brick house and his voice is deep and sexy, and that he's funny and sweet and as affectionate with her as ever.

Not that he's noticed, thank god. He barely seems to have noticed that she's growing up, and he definitely doesn't think of her as anything but his little sister – when Mom told him she'd gotten her period, he'd just smirked at her and said, "Was your bed like Carrie's prom?"

She'd responded by reminding him of the bed-wetting incident, but he'd just rolled his eyes. Now that he's nineteen and has his own apartment, it's harder to embarrass him by stuff that he did as a kid.

But he still comes home once a week for movie night, and every Sunday since she started _feeling things_ , Jensen dreads it and looks forward to it in equal measure. Jared still drags his old comforter out into the living room, and he still expects her to sit on his lap the way she's always done since she was a little girl – being seven years apart means he's always been her big brother in the most literal sense.

This is actually how Jensen realized she had a problem. She was sitting on his lap and she couldn't stop thinking about whether the bulge she felt at her hip was his penis, and the thought made her tingly. She got so wet between her legs that she had to get up in the middle of the movie to make sure she hadn't started her period. She hadn't. She was just excited.

The next week, instead of Jared's old boxers that she used as pajamas, Jensen had worn jeans and a t-shirt. Jared had teased her the whole time about what she was wearing, so after that, she was stuck in cotton boxers and a tank top. 

He was always fully dressed, because he didn't live there any more, but she felt so naked against him. And then the thought of that made her warm, even before she considered the way his chest felt against her head, or how big his hand was on her thigh.

She loves it and she hates it and it makes her want to cry because he's her _brother_. Sure, he's only half – his mom died when he was five, and his dad married Mom a few years later, and Jensen 'popped out,' which is how they always said it, even though...gross.

They'd never felt like _half_ anything. Jared loved her mom, and he loved Jensen most of all. He'd never been embarrassed to admit it, even when his friends had made fun.

"Quit wiggling around, Squirt."

Jensen jolts at the deep voice in her ear and Jared laughs, which really doesn't help – the sound curls into her belly and down to her groin. She shudders.

"You cold?" Jared pulls the comforter more tightly around them and wraps her up in his arms. Jensen spends the next half hour trying to stay as still as she can, at the expense of breathing.

"Okay, your elbow's bruising my stomach," he says eventually, and grabs her ass to haul her into a different position, just the way he's always done. Jensen gasps and turns her face into his neck, and Jared freezes. "Jensen, you ok?" he whispers, quiet enough for their parents not to hear them. Dad is dozing in the recliner anyway.

"I'm fine," she snaps, and Jared lets out a little huff, but goes back to watching the movie.

You'd think Jensen's humiliation would be over, after that, but you'd be wrong. Nothing else happens for the rest of the movie, or at least, nothing that hasn't happened before. Nothing Jared notices. She breathes and holds herself as normally as possible, and since he doesn't realize she's a freak, he has no reason to suspect she's getting wet as he brushes his fingers up and down her arm.

Except, this time she gets so wet that she starts to get paranoid that he'll know, and when she stands up after the movie, she surreptitiously checks his lap.

And stares when she sees a wet stain on his thigh. 

Her stare draws his attention, and then they're both staring at where she leaked all over her brother.

Horrified, Jensen escapes to her room.

*

Thirty minutes later, there's a quick knock and her door is pushed open. It's Jared.

Jensen's face burns. "God, what's the point in even knocking if you don't give me any time to respond?"

He looks thrown. "Sorry, I just - "

"You just thought I'm a little kid and I don't need any privacy? Typical." Jensen's eyes are hot. She looks down at her blankets, and she can feel Jared staring. 

The door clicks shut and the mattress dips under his weight and she turns her face away, swiping at a tear that managed to escape.

His hand hovers so close to her shoulder, she can feel his warmth, but he doesn't touch her. He knows she's a freak; her breath hitches.

"Jenny," he says quietly. "It's perfectly normal...."

"Oh my god, we're not talking about this," she chokes out.

He continues like she didn't say anything. "It's perfectly normal to feel excited when you're watching a sex scene. Especially at your age. It's no big deal." Jensen turns and looks at him. She'd been so caught up in her body and his that she hadn't even noticed what was happening in the movie. "Just be glad your excitement's a little less...visible than mine was," he jokes.

The thought of Jared getting an erection in the family room just makes the whole thing worse. "Yeah," she says, feeling bitter in her bones. "It was the sex scene."

She regrets it immediately as he studies her face, intent. Whatever he sees makes him lean away slightly. Jensen's eyes tear up so hard that the whole world is blurry. She should've kept her mouth shut, he hates her now.

"I'll see you next week," he says awkwardly, and hurries out the door without a hug.

Jensen cries until she sleeps.

*

The next week, things are so awkward that even their parents notice, commenting on how quiet they are at dinner. Jensen can't even look at Jared, and she's pretty sure the feeling is mutual. But when it's movie time – he picked up an action/thriller, she notices, devoid of romantic plotlines – Jared gets his old comforter and when she hovers uncertainly at a distance, he gestures her into his lap.

Jensen makes herself relax, conscious of the way her mom is watching them like she's worried. Jared seems a little rigid beneath her, but eventually he relaxes enough to stroke her arm like usual.

Jensen buries her head against his chest and tries to breathe. Knowing he's not oblivious now makes her arousal so much sharper, and at the same time, puts her on the verge of _actually_ crying with embarrassment. 

Jared freezes, then carefully places his hands in neutral places. The up-and-down motions of his chest under her head have gone shallow, like he's as freaked out as she is.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. She cringes at the slight whine to her own voice that shows how upset she is.

Jared takes a big breath and his arms tighten immediately. He presses a kiss to the top of her head and stays there, breathing against her hair.

Jensen risks a peek at her mom and sees her smiling, like she thinks they had a fight and they made up. She thinks everything's fine now, but Jensen knows better. Nothing's fine.

Nothing's ever going to be fine again.

*

The following week, things are less awkward, but it still feels like this space is suddenly between them. They still joke and cuddle on the couch, but everything feels wrong. They fake it well enough that their parents don't even notice, but Jensen does. She knows Jared does, too. She sees it in the way he keeps watching her, like he's trying to figure her out.

The week after that, she catches him watching her in a different way as she sets the table for dinner. She's stretched over trying to get Mom's silverware in place without walking all the way around, and when she straightens up, she sees that Jared's eyes are on her ass.

Jensen blushes and tugs the shorts down – they're ones she bought instead of hand-me-down boxers, so they're shorter and made to fit. She wonders if they rode up too far and he saw...something. Hair, or something. 

His eyes dart up to hers and then drop down to her chest, to where her matching tank top stretches over her breasts. She's not wearing a bra. Her nipples harden under the attention, and she squeezes her thighs together against the rush of excitement.

Jared looks as flustered by the whole thing as she is, and looks away, mumbling, "I think I'll see if Mom needs any help," before retreating into the kitchen.

*

After that, it's like Jensen's skin is electrically charged all night. She's aware of Jared's every move, every look, and she's soaking wet by the time they're done with dinner. 

She's actually scared someone will see a stain on her shorts as they move into the living room, and she blushes hotly as she climbs into Jay's lap. It's a miracle her parents don't notice.

Being held against him just makes it so much worse. She tries to stay still but she's hyperconscious of every breath he takes, and it's hard not to squirm.

She jolts hard when he touches her ass – he hasn't gone anywhere that could be construed as sexual since the day that he figured it out. She thinks he probably still doesn't mean it that way, but it ratchets up everything she's feeling.

"Sshhhh," he says under his breath, then makes it impossible to relax but stroking back and forth softly. She clenches up in response to the rush of arousal.

They're both breathing carefully, like any movement at all could...she doesn't even know. She doesn't know what would happen, but it would be bad. They're both so still but Jared's fingers start moving against the back of her shorts. Jensen's so keyed up, it feels like there's some...buzz or pressure at the front of her brain, overwhelming any actual, conscious thoughts.

Jared's fingers travel farther down until they brush the seam of her shorts. Then they migrate forward, slowly. She feels Jared inhale sharply against her when he reaches the wet part of the cotton, and she throbs from the light pressure of his fingers against her. She feels like a rabbit, frozen and terrified in the face of something new.

And then he reaches her clit and her hips jerk _hard_ probably obvious from the outside, even through the thick, fluffy fabric of the bedspread.

Jared's hand disappears. 

Two beats later, he clears his throat, but it still sounds wrong and scratchy. "I'm not feeling too well, guys. I think I'm gonna head home."

Jensen's stomach twists as he shifts her body to the side, off his lap. Their mom looks concerned. "Sore throat? I could get you - "

"I think I just need to rest. Thanks, Mom." His smile's tight, and Jensen can feel how hard he's Not Looking at her.

"Okay, well, call later this week," their mom says, and their dad says something about driving safe, and Jared quickly leaves.

Feeling sick, Jensen pulls the comforter around her and burrows in. It smells like him. She wonders if he hates her now, so much that he couldn't stand to be _near_ her for another minute. She feels like her heart is breaking, and she shields her face from her parents as she cries, completely silent.

He cancels on them the following week.

*

The week after that, Jared shows up but hardly looks at Jensen, and when it comes time for movies, Jensen doesn't even try to snuggle with Jared. He doesn't say anything about it. They share the comforter, but don't even touch, and Mom and Dad look at them don't say anything.

That's the way things are, after that. She's lost him completely. Her parents both seek her out separately and ask if they've been fighting but she avoids giving an answer. She feels like she's angry all the time now, because the minute she stops acting angry, she's weeping in her room. 

She overhears her parents talking about how hard 'the changes' have been on her lately, hoping her hormones will settle down soon and she wants to hit them. 

She wants to hit Jared most of all. She hates him for leaving her, which is stupid because she sees him once a week. She's so angry.

That's probably why her parents don't think twice about her reaction when they tell her they're going out of town for the weekend and she's going to stay with Jared. She's furious and horrified and panicked, and tells them no, but they won't listen.

"Why can't I stay with Chris?"

Jensen's mom gives her a look. "You're too old to have sleepovers with boys, Jensen."

"God, like Chris even counts. And _Jared_ is a boy."

"Jared is your brother."

It skewers Jensen right through the heart how she says it, like it's that easy.

"Please, please don't make me," she begs, and her mom's eyes soften. 

She tucks Jensen's hair behind one ear. "I don't know what happened between you and Jared, but you should use this weekend to fix it. He's your brother. I don't like seeing you two at odds, when you've always been so close."

Jensen's overwhelmed with despair – it's not fixable, and her mom will never get that. She'd rather die than explain. 

Her mother makes a soft sound of dismay at the tears in Jensen's eyes, but Jensen lashes out at the attempted hug. "I hate you."

She's never meant that before, but she feels it to her bones. Even if it was a stupid sibling thing, she should _respect Jensen's fucking feelings_ and not make her do what she doesn't want to. 

She slams her door behind her.

*

Jensen tries everything from vicious comments to the cold shoulder, but nothing works, and Friday morning, they load her weekend suitcase into the car. Mom's going to drop it at Jared's after she leaves Jensen at school, and Jared will be the one to pick her up in the afternoon. 

Sometime during the sleepless night, anger has turned into terror and she clings to her mother at the drop-off point, without shame. Begging her one last time.

"Baby, I hate seeing you twist yourself up like this. Jared loves you so much – you'll work it out."

"No, we won't. He hates me now." Her eyes are going to be red and puffy in first period. She doesn't care. 

"That's just not true," Mom murmurs into her hair, and Jensen sobs. When she withdraws, Mom wipes her tears away with her thumbs and cups her face. Jensen can't meet her eye. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

She gets a kiss and then Jensen climbs out of the car, trudging to class. She feels raw and exposed but at the same time, too numb to care that people are giving her funny looks. She doesn't hear a single word anyone says to her all day, and people leave her alone. Even her teachers.

It makes her grateful, and incredibly lonely.

*

Jensen's always loved when Jared picked her up from school – she always made him park and come up to the building so everyone could see how cool her big brother was, and how much he liked her. 

It's not so fun now that the last part isn't true. She wishes he had stayed in the car like all the parents. 

She approaches him slowly and they don't hug, just stand there uncertainly before he says, "Okay, let's go."

The drive to his apartment is done in total silence, and Jensen's stomach hurts. She follows him inside and he finally speaks, but it's just to point out her suitcase. Totally unnecessary, since she has eyes.

"Do you have homework?"

Jensen nods.

"Stuff you can get done today, or something big?"

"I can get it done today," she mumbles, dumping her backpack on his breakfast table.

"Okay, well I'll leave you to it, then."

He hovers nearby for a few more minutes before going to his bedroom and closing the door.

*

It's hard to concentrate, and she's in no rush to finish anyway, so she's still at the table until a quarter to eight. By that time, she's starving, but she hasn't seen Jared since they got home. She puts away her school stuff and looks in Jared's kitchen, but – shocker – there's no food, and she debates what to do for a long time before her stomach decides it for her.

She knocks quietly on Jared's door, not letting herself in the way she used to, and after a few silent seconds, Jared opens up the door. Jensen looks at his feet. "I'm hungry, and there's no food."

"Right. I figured we could order pizza?"

Jensen shrugs, and retreats to the couch in the living room while Jared gets his cell.

He orders for both of them – their home-alone special hasn't changed since Jared started babysitting her – and then he sits on the other end of the couch. She can feel him looking at her, but she doesn't look up. 

"You finish everything?"

"Yeah."

Uncomfortable silence settles. It was better when they were shut in separate rooms, and she hopes the whole weekend isn't like this.

"Mom said that you're...." He trails off, like he doesn't want to repeat the exact words. Who knows what Mom said. "They're really worried about you."

"Why don't you just tell them why you hate me? Then they can hate me too, and you'll all leave me alone."

Jensen's chest hurts. Jared's just looking at her, not saying anything. Maybe he's thinking about it. The thought of Mom and Dad knowing makes her nauseous.

"I don't hate you," Jared says quietly, and it seems like he's going to say more, but he doesn't. 

It's silent until the pizza comes.

*

Jensen's appetite is gone when the food gets there, but she picks at her slices; it's something to do. Jared asks if she wants to watch a movie, and her whole face goes hot – she doesn't answer, but he picks up the remote anyway, and navigates to the folder on his movie hard drive labelled "Jensens Favorites," picks one and hits play. Everything in his apartment is total crap except for the entertainment system, which is actually pretty sweet.

After they're done eating, Jared pauses the thing and cleans up, which is weird, then announces he's going to change into pajamas, and she can too. Jensen changes in the bathroom. She brought long pj pants instead of shorts, because that felt safer, and when Jared emerges, he looks her over and says, "Cold?" before getting his new bedspread and taking it to the living room.

She tries to settle on the couch, but he grabs her hand and tugs her towards his lap. Ensconced with her under the blanket, he hits play and wraps himself around her.

"I could never hate you." It's so quiet she'd almost think she was imagining it, but it's followed by a kiss to her temple that makes Jensen melt and cling.

She buries her face in his shirt and weeps a little, but he doesn't say anything about it, just holds her tight with his eyes on the television. She falls asleep before the first movie's over, feeling happier than she has in months.

*

When she wakes up, they're both still on the couch. At some point, Jared stretched out on his back, and she's half on top of him, half wedged between him and the cushions.

She's tucked against his side and his arm is wrapped (or maybe trapped) around her waist, and Jensen doesn't want to move. But she has to pee. She climbs over him carefully – he doesn't wake up, but he makes a noise of complaint in his sleep and tries to grab her.

Jensen can't wipe the smile off her face.

When she returns from the bathroom, he's blinking sleepily at the clock, and he only lets her dither for a minute before he beckons her over and gets her settled in just like she was. Once they're both cocooned in the comforter, he turns cartoons on, pulling his hand through her hair.

Jensen hums and arches into it; it feels really nice. After a while, Jared's arm must get tired, because he slides it up and down her back a few times before resting it at her waist.

She feels him looking at her, and she tilts her head – they're really close together, but Jared looks happy. "Did I drool or something?" she asks when he doesn't stop staring.

"Always." She pinches his side and he chuckles a little. "No, I just really missed you."

Her heart thuds. "I missed you too," and because Jensen can't quit while she's ahead, she blurts, "I love you more than anyone."

There's a flicker of _something_ face that isn't good, but it's gone so quickly. "The feeling is mutual."

He kisses her mouth – it's just a peck, nothing he hasn't done before, but it feels different this time, and for a moment, she's breathless.

*

A little while later, Jared has to pee, so they get up and eat cold pizza for breakfast and brush their teeh. Jared says they're going to be slugs all day, so she can borrow some boxer shorts so she doesn't get too hot under the blankets.

"Aren't you going to get hot?" she asks, because he's wearing as much clothing as he is.

He shrugs. "I'll just take off my shirt."

Jensen flushes, and retreats to his bedroom to pick out some boxers. She has to roll them at the waist four times before they fit. He's such a fricking giant.

He grins at her when she comes out. "Short stuff."

"Gigantor." She sticks her tongue out and he grabs at her, glomping on until she squeals and tucking her back up against his side. They watch cartoons for a while longer, but Jensen has a hard time focusing – his chest is bare now, and it's early summer so he's starting to get a light tan. 

Jensen's hand is resting on his bare stomach, she's kind of straddling his thigh, and if she turned a little, her mouth would be on skin. Jared seems ok, like he's forgotten about everything, but Jensen's not so lucky. She's distinctly uncomfortable.

"Jare?"

His hand slides to her hip. "Yeah, babe?"

"Can I move?" He turns and kind of looks hurt, already starting to pull away. Jensen holds him where he is. "I mean like...spoons, maybe?"

Jared relaxes again, and smiles. "Whatchu want – big or little?"

As if she'd be able to see anything over his massive shoulders. She rolls her eyes.

"Sure," he says, and helps her climb over him. "You wanna switch to a movie while we're at it?"

"Yeah, ok."

They get snugged in on their sides, and Jared lets her have the remote to navigate through the terabyte of movies and tv shows and stuff he's downloaded. She stops on the folder full of Weeds episodes. "Is tv okay?"

"She thinks she's all grown up and ready to watch a show about drugs," Jared mutters to himself. She elbows him and he laughs. "As long as you never tell Mom and Dad I let you."

"Thanks for reminding me, because I'm a moron," she snarks back. Once she gets the first episode rolling, she pulls her arm back into their warm little nest. Jared brought his bed pillows out while they were doing stuff, and they smell like his favorite cologne.

It's easy to lose track of the episodes since they roll from one to the next without either of them moving. Jensen doesn't care nearly as much about the show as she does Jared cuddling her in, making her feel safe and loved. She feels nice, kind of drowsy, and when Jared slips his hand under her hem and rests it on her stomach, she doesn't even tense up.

“It was cold,” Jared mumbles, though it feels warm enough to her.

The show has sex, and it's not as graphic or drawn out as some of the stuff she's watched, but being pressed up against Jared, in his apartment alone, makes it sexier. She tries not to draw any attention to her arousal, but she thinks Jared can probably feel her tense up and start breathing harder. His fingers move under her shirt, stroking her stomach, and Jensen shivers in excitement.

Jared pulls his hand away and Jensen's heart sinks, but he doesn't get up and move away from her. 

She feels a puff of air against her temple, and then hand comes to rest on her hip. Jensen goes as still as she can, eyes fixed on the television. She's not even seeing it, not when his fingers are following the crease where her body meets her leg, inching towards her private places.

She sucks in a breath when he touches her there, only this time he doesn't get freaked and pull away. His fingers wiggle between the press of her thighs and she wonders whether she should make room for his hand, but she's scared. He doesn't need her to make room for him anyhow – he rubs her through his boxers, her breath goes shuddery. She's throbbing, and he must be able to feel how wet she is, again.

He cups her there for a few minutes, just rubbing forward and back really gently. 

“Is this okay?” he whispers. He barely breathes it, even though they're alone and he doesn't really need to be quiet. She wonders if his heart is pounding as hard as hers. She wonders if she's dreaming, and she'll wake up on the couch with him, only to embarrass them both.

She whispers back. “Yeah.”

He shifts a little, and his lips brush her ear. Her hips flex against his hand and she gets really wet. She wonders if he's going to touch her until she comes – she's done it to herself a few times, but it always takes her longer. She's never been this excited when she's alone.

He eases his hand out from between her legs and she makes a sound of protest without meaning to.

“Not stopping,” Jared says. It's still barely audible. She thinks he's scared too, like if they can't hear it, then this isn't _really_ happening.

It's nice to think he's afraid and confused, for some reason. It's comforting.

His hands slips up under her shirt again, but this time it doesn't stop at her belly. He slides it over her breast, curving his hand against it, and she feels him sigh. He kneads it gently, thumb grazing her nipple and then brushing it, and Jensen squeezes her thighs together to ease the ache that it causes.

After a while, that's not enough, so the squeezing turns into rocking. Jared's breath catches when she rocks into _him_ , and he pushes forward so that they're moving slowly, carefully against each other. 

He takes his hand out of her shirt and uses it to move Jensen's hips a little, and the next time she pushes back, she feels his hard-on against her ass. He's rubbing it against her. 

Knowing he's turned on, too, and not just...humoring her or something makes it ten thousand times better. She's not even trying to control her breath any more.

“Do you trust me?” Jared says. Still quiet, but with the power of his full voice behind it, so she can feel the words buzz through her. She gasps and nods her head quickly, still rocking her hips. He lays his hand on her and slows her down, makes her stop. “Let's get your clothes off.”

Jensen's nerves jump, but he starts to push her shirt up under the safety of the blanket, so she helps him, taking her arms out of the cocoon to get it over her head. Once it's on the floor, they push the boxers off her legs, and Jared settles her flush against his body.

Jensen feels hot all over, hyper-aware of everything touching her bare skin – the way the blanket feels draped over her, the naked press of Jared's chest against her back, and the flannel of his pajamas alongside her bare legs and ass. His erection's so much more obvious like this, one layer of worn cloth away. Her heart is racing.

Jared strokes his hand all over her body, not really focusing on any one place, just petting her skin over and over. It shouldn't feel sexy, but it does, and she's so turned on that it hurts by the time he stops and palms her breast. 

She's pressing back against his erection and probably soaking his pants, she's so wet. Everything feels so much _realer_ now that they've taken her clothes off – they both admitted that this is happening, that it's going to keep happening for a while longer.

He fondles her breasts for a while, rubbing her nipples and rolling them between his fingers, and at some point, the light brush of lips on her ear becomes licking. Sucking her earlobe, scraping with his teeth. Their hips are moving together in a way that makes her feel clumsy and desperate and grown up. Jared's breathing heavily against her while his mouth plays over her ear, and she's panting freely, breath hitching whenever he does something that's feels extra good.

It starts to get warm under the bedspread, but she keeps it on, glad he doesn't throw it off. It feels safer somehow, doing this under the covers. 

“Baby,” he breathes out and slips his hand back between her legs. His fingers slide against her, bare, and she parts her thighs just a little bit this time, to give him room. She's so sensitive that she almost wants to shy away. 

He plays with her clit, taking the slick and spreading it around until his fingers can move, quick and easy. He gasps like he's the one being touched, and he lays back, dropping his head on the pillow, behind hers. 

She rides his hand as he rubs her, and he keeps riding her ass. Like fucking. She knows that's what they're moving like, just like they're fucking. She gets lightheaded, and feels the orgasm swell up inside her in waves, bigger and bigger, and Jared starts to rub her furiously, and she comes, and keeps coming because he doesn't stop touching her until she's twitching.

He leaves his hand there after she's too sensitive, just pressed there, and his other arm snakes under her neck and holds her against him, so she doesn't fall off the couch. He kisses her ear and her jaw and the corner of her mouth until she gets the hint and twists, so he can kiss her.

She's still high on the orgasm as he nibbles on her bottom lip and she realizes it's her first kiss.

Her neck starts to hurt. It feels natural and easy to turn over and face him – he keeps her from falling. He tilts their faces together at the perfect angle and kisses her harder, now that he can. He licks at her lip and she opens her mouth for him.

She feels sexy, pressed against him front-to-front. Her breasts against her chest, the huge hands running up and down her back keeping them flush. Their legs are tangled together, and when he moves his thigh, it makes her want to ride his leg. She's pretty sure he'd let her. The thought makes her moan into the kiss and roll her hips against it, testing.

Jared pulls away from the kiss, and studies her, cupping her face in one big hand, thumb sweeping her cheek. He looks warm and happy and amazed, and she feels it all the way to her toes. She's so in love with him, her heart wants to burst. 

He kisses her forehead and wraps her in a tight hug, and they lay there together. Jared's still hard, but when Jensen starts to slide her hand down (hesitant, she's not sure what she'd actually do if she got there, but he did her....), he catches it and pulls it back up, so she lets it go.

Jensen can't see the tv, but it's still on and she listens while they cool down. 

Eventually, Jensen's stomach growls. 

Jared smiles. “Guess what's for dinner.”

She pretends to think about it. “Pizza?”

“Yup.” He rolls her onto her back and crawls out of the comforter. “Stay here, I'll get it. You want soda?”

With Jared standing next to the sofa, she can see how hard he still is. His dick's straining against his pajamas, and Jensen stares at it.

“Hey.” He snaps in her face and she looks up. “Soda?”

“Yeah, please.”

He ruffles her hair like she's still a little kid, and disappears. Instead of hearing him in the kitchen, she hears the bathroom door, down the hall. He must be jerking off. Jensen slides her thighs together and enjoys the slippery squeeze, and thinks about Jared, touching his dick. Because of her.

The toilet flushes and the sink runs just a few minutes later, and Jensen listens as Jared moves around the kitchen. She realizes she can't eat pizza laying down, and carefully sits up, keeping the comforter pulled around her shoulders and making sure it's under her butt, so she doesn't get his sofa all messy. 

Jared comes out balancing plates and glasses, and they sit side-by-side as they eat. When they're finished, Jared clears it all to the kitchen, and Jensen lays back down, on her back while she waits for Jared.

She tries to move aside when Jared gets back, but he lifts the cover and settles on top of her instead. He pulls the comforter back over them both, and props himself above her, studying her face. 

Before she gets too shy, he leans in and kisses her gently, sliding their mouths together. She loves his weight on top of her – she parts her legs enough to make room for one leg, and they fit together perfectly. Ok, not really because he's way taller, but it's good.

He hasn't shaved, so he scratches her a little as they kiss, as they _make out_ , because that's what they're really doing. He takes breaks from her mouth to kiss her jaw and her throat. 

“Need to be careful not to give you a hickey,” he says, almost to himself, and she flushes, reaching to pull him in for a kiss when he jerks away and says, “Oh shit! I've gotta shave.”

“Now?”

“Trust me, Mom and Dad will know beard burn if they see it,” and it's so weird that they're talking about it in regular voices that he untangles himself and disappears down the hall before she can protest. 

*

He comes back smooth and smelling nice with aftershave, and he picks up where he left off. They kiss for what feels like hours, nothing more. It's a slow burn that eventually catches fire, til Jared's hard and Jensen's wet, and they're grinding together. 

They've rolled so she's on top, straddling him, and eventually Jared pulls away. “I want us to get off together,” he says, looking her in the eye. She blushes, but doesn't look away because he's touching her face like he wants her to look at him. “Just sliding together, nothing new, but without my pants.”

He seems to be waiting for an answer, and the idea excites her at least as much as it frightens her, so she says, “Okay. Yes.”

He presses a quick kiss to her mouth, and rolls out from under her. “Like spoons, so scoot up to the edge,” he instructs as he shucks his pajamas off. She stares at his cock. It's hard and veiny and red. He climbs in behind her and ducks under the blanket. 

Once they're settled together, Jared reaches down and slides his dick in between her thighs. She jumps a little, nervous, and he slips his other arm under her neck and hugs her, kissing her ear.

“Promise I won't put it in. I just wanna feel you, all soft and wet for me.”

It makes her wetter just to hear him say that. “Okay.”

He rubs the tip up and down her slit a few times, breath ragged, and then he takes his hand away and thrusts until they're flush, with his cock between her legs. 

“Wiggle down just a little.” When she does, the length of him is pressed against her pussy. “Yeah, that's it. Let your legs fall shut.”

She traps him there, and Jared groans, rolling his hips so it slides between her thighs. The slick rub of it feels really good between her legs, and it's not like having him stroke her, but his dick brushes her clit every other stroke.

“God, you're so wet,” Jared says, and she leaks against his cock. He squeezes her to him and thrusts faster. “It's so sexy, how slick you get.”

Jensen goes hot all over, and tilts her hips which makes him rub her a bit more directly. She helps him fuck against her – she likes it, but it makes her more horny than anything, not like she's going to actually come. Jared, though. She's pretty sure she's gonna make Jared come, so it's worth it. 

She gets so tired, eventually she falls still, letting Jared rub against her as fast as he can. He keeps letting out these astonished little sighs like he can't believe how good she feels. 

“Do you touch yourself?” he pants against her ear.

Her cheeks warm. “Sort of.”

“Sort of? What do you do?”

“I use the heel of my hand and rub against it. Or....”

“Or?”

 

“I use Paddy,” she says quietly. It's the stuffed elephant Jared gave her when she was a baby.

“Oh my god,” he gasps. He cups his hand between her legs and holds himself right against her, breathing strangely. “How?”

“His nose?” It's kind of stiff, craned upwards like an elephant does.

“Jensen,” Jared breathes, and he jerks against her, grunts and she feels him come between her legs, spurt after spurt. He strains forward, trembling, and then collapses behind her, breathing heavily.

When it's almost back to normal, he says “C'mere,” and moves them around til she's on top of him again, straddling his waist. He guides her into a kiss with one hand, the other slipping between her ass-cheeks to play with her pussy. “You're so fucking sexy,” he says against her mouth. “And it's actually illegal. And so fucked up that I want you. I never even thought...until....”

She kisses him, so she won't hear how she turned her brother into a pervert like she is, just naturally. His fingers rub and probe and it doesn't seem like he's trying to get her off at all. She thinks she's fine with it. It feels good right now, just to be horny and okay with it, not to feel (too) bad. To enjoy the achy feeling. 

She flinches away a little in pain when Jared pushes his fingers inside, but he changes the angle and his finger slips right in. It feels like a stretch, and it feels new – it's nothing she's done to herself yet – but only hurts when he pushes in too far. He doesn't. He stays at the entrance once he hears how deep makes her hurt, and dips his fingers in and out. She starts to really like it.

He takes his fingers out and wipes his hand against the underside of the bedspread, then shifts her into the position she woke up in, wedged against the sofa back. He switches to a movie that neither one of them actually watches, just cuddling together and dozing. Jensen rubs herself against Jared's thigh after a while, lazy-horny, and then she falls asleep.

*

“Jensen?” Jared says from above her. She makes a go-away noise and turns away. “Jenny, I'm not spending another night on my couch when there's a bed down the hall. And I'm taking my comforter with me. You coming?”

She blinks up at him, groggy. The tv's showing a blue screen, with a time display that reads 2:38. They practically spent the whole night out here anyway. She grumbles at him, and wraps the blanket tight so that he can't steal it, wobbling to her feet and stumbling through the dark to his bedroom, half the comforter dragging along the floor.

He laughs at her when she detours to the bathroom, bedspread and all, but she has to pee. He's still locking up in the living room when she's crawling into the bed.

Jared untangles her a little from the comforter once he gets there, calling her a blanket hog and spreading the thing over both of them. Then he sidles up closer and leans over her for a kiss – a good-night peck, followed by another, and then another. This time his lips slide against hers, parted and coaxing. She kind of wants to go to sleep, but he keeps kissing her so she starts to kiss back, waking up a little. 

They kiss for so long that she almost starts to fall asleep again, receiving his attention and drifting muzzily. He gradually shifts his weight on top of her body, knee nudging her thighs apart. His dick rubs against her leg, naked. 

“Jenny,” he breathes, and plants a kiss on her throat, ducking under the comforter and taking her nipple in his mouth. He sucks and worries at it with his tongue, and she wakes up a little, sliding her hand into his hair. It makes him moan and thrust his hips.

He shifts further between her legs, and wraps her legs around his waist, sucking so hard it drags her nipple through his teeth. It hurts and she arches up, trying to squirm away. He moans again and tosses the covers off, kicking them off the bed.

There's street light coming in through the blinds, and she can see his face as he sees her body. It makes her shy. He puts both hands on her breasts and plays with them, staring greedily and leaning in to lick and nip and suck. After a while, Jensen starts rubbing herself against his stomach, pulling her knees up so she can get a little friction where she needs it, embarrassed that she's getting his skin messy but he makes noises like he likes it.

“I wanna eat you out,” he says eventually, and slides backwards through the frame of her legs, brushing a kiss next to her belly button and another on the mound above her slit. Her hips jerk in excitement. 

He grabs her just behind the knees with his big hands and holds her legs up and apart, staring at her pussy. She flushes and squirms but he holds her and keeps looking, darting forward to lick her with the flat of her tongue. She cries out more in surprise than anything. 

Her nuzzles back in a second later and starts sucking and licking. Jensen's really self-conscious at first but he keeps going, making noise like he likes it and she starts to relax. Starts to move, starts to enjoy it. He groans against her cunt and she starts to move more. He works and works and she thinks she's going to come, and he pushes inside with his fingers and she stiffens up – it's too deep like before on the couch. 

It hurts, and he doesn't stop, just keeps licking and thrusting and Jensen tries to squirm away and sliding her hand back into his hair and pulling, but he keeps going and eventually she starts to realize it feels...not totally bad. It hurts but somehow it's also good; she can't really relax like she could with just his tongue but he doesn't relent.

It goes on and eventually she stops feeling the pain of the individual thrusts and starts feeling something solid and building, and she's not sure she likes it, but she's not sure she _doesn't_.

“Jay,” she chokes out. “I'm - ” 

She falters, but Jared hums in a hungry way and starts sucking her clit, tongue and fingers moving faster, steady, faster, until she's honestly not sure if she's trying to move her hips towards him or away.

When she comes, it's so big it almost hurts, and for so long, muscles clenching and releasing until she's aching all over. She sobs out in relief when Jared stops touching her and crawls up her body, giving her a sloppy kiss, his whole face slick and sweet from...her. She's still shaky inside, mind floating, and she wraps her arms and legs around him tight, trying to keep him as close as possible.

“Jenny,” he says when he finally breaks away, rubbing his wet face against her throat and his dick between her legs. His breath is jagged and uneven. “Baby, I wanna – love you so much, Jenny, can I - ”

Her insides jump nervously at what he might be asking, but she's not sure, it could be something else, and she's not sure it matters. She wants to give him whatever he's asking, he sounds so desperate. And he loves her. “Yes.”

He takes her mouth again, kisses her hard, cock sliding against her; he tilts his hips and the head starts to poke her and then he finds her opening and bears forward. His eyes close, rolling under the lids before he tucks his face back in her throat.

Her breath hitches at the prying ache of his dick pushing into her. She tightens her arms and legs, biting her lip. None of this seems real; she thought there'd be more....deciding, when this happened for the first time.

He starts rolling his hips when he's all the way in, moving his cock around inside her. “Oh, Jenny. Ohh. Baby, are you okay? That feel alright?”

It hurts, actually, but his fingers did too, and eventually that felt good, so she says, “Yeah,” and he kisses her throat.

“Oh, God, it feels amazing for me too. You feel so good.” She feels a warm little glow inside that eases the pain when he starts to thrust in and out. He moans and clutches her tight and she looks over his shoulder, down the broad expanse of his back, to the clench and release of his ass as he moves. 

She likes it. She likes realizing what it means, that he's _fucking her_ , and she gets wetter. 

“Jenny.” Jared lifts his head and looks down at her as his thrusts get deeper and faster, and she closes her eyes so he can't see how much it still hurts. She starts moving too because it feels like she should, and it seems perverse to push _into_ the impact when it's hurting her, but it also feels better somehow. “That's it. _Fuck_. So goddamn sexy, Jen, Jesus Christ, you - ”

Jared fucks her faster and faster until it's hard to keep up, but she tries. It's worth it for the way he says he loves her and how perfect she is, how she's a natural at this. At being fucked. She's starting to feel that wall of sensation that led to an orgasm before, when Jared swears and rears up, grabbing her hips and throwing his head back and fucking her furiously, bringing her so close - 

He stops abruptly with three lingering but almost violent thrusts and she feels wetter but not like it's from her, and she realizes she made him come.

“Jesus,” he gasps a second later, and topples carefully back onto her, kissing her sweet and slow. His cock slips out, and Jensen keeps moving against him, throbbing from not quite getting off. “Insatiable,” Jay murmurs, and kisses the corner of her mouth, her cheek, her nose, and then her lips again. “I love you. I love you so much, Jenny-bug.”

She tears up. “I love you too.”

They kiss for a little while longer, and Jensen lets herself calm down, shaking off the unfinished feeling and going lax underneath him. His kisses go sleepy and he rolls them onto their sides, rolling her over in his arms and hugging her from behind, notching his knee against the dull ache between her legs.

He kisses her neck until he falls asleep, lips still open against her skin. 

Jensen falls asleep not long after.

*

She wakes up sore in Jared's arms, his mouth sliding over her neck again – kisses interrupted occasionally by the scrape of teeth. 

“We should get cleaned up,” he rumbles. “Mom and Dad will be here at 5.”

She blinks at the clock. It's three in the afternoon.

Jared slides his hand between her legs, and now she hardly feels shy about spreading them for him. He fucked her last night. The thought sends waves of pride and shock and pleasure through her as he starts to play with her pussy.

“Wish I could keep you here for weeks, fuck ourselves out,” Jared says. “Teach you how to blow me, how to ride me, show you how many ways I can fuck you.”

He works her off with his fingers, a lazy-messy rub that brings her to a gentle, lazy orgasm. His cock slides between her ass-cheeks but he doesn't do anything about it or ask her to. She's almost asleep again when he pats her hip.

“Shower time, for real. A dead man would smell the sex on you right now.”

She stumbles out of bed and into the bathroom, heating up the shower and bathing. She's careful but thorough between her legs, washing away the slippery-sticky mess and exploring exactly how sore Jared made her. 

She jumps a little when he gets in the shower with her. He kisses her chastely. “I smell like sex too.” He winks and starts soaping himself up, while Jensen watches. He's blocking the way out the sliding door, and she's allowed to look at his body, for the first time, really. 

After he's mostly clean, he pins her against the shower wall and starts to kiss her, taking her hand and wrapping it in his around his soapy cock. He guides her hand along his length, watching her with heavy eyes and biting his lip as he helps her jerk him off. It feels awkward and ridiculous, but it's obvious that he likes it. When he finally comes, he washes the jizz off their bodies and shuts the water off.

They dry off and get dressed and have breakfast / dinner in silence on the couch, cuddled together under a lighter blanket. They settle in once they're done eating, watching crap on tv while Jared fondles her ass under the skirt he picked for her. It doesn't go any further, it's like he just wants to because he can.

Jensen jolts when her parents knock on the door at 5:15, and Jared pats her ass and tells her to relax before smoothing her skirt back down. “Come in!”

Their mom and dad look pleased when they see the two of them on the couch. 

“I knew you two would make up this weekend,” Mom says, smiling. “You just needed time and privacy to work things out.”

Jensen feels her face go hot, but Jared laughs. “Yeah, Mom. Something like that.”


End file.
